


Eternally Yours

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr request, last part in an accidental series, nervous ramsay, proposal, very filthy smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Reader has started college courses while Ramsay works for his father at the law firm. With their anniversary coming up, Ramsay starts to think about the big picture...and maybe a big question.





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hello!! Would you ever consider writing a part 4 in the modern creep!Ramsay series? Maybe where she has started college courses and he has started working for his father and wants to pop the question but is nervous because he doesn't know if he is good enough? Something about nervous Ramsay is absolutely adorable (and you always write amazing smut). Thanks for your time!! 
> 
> There is SMUUT at the end, if you do not wish to read it, just stop reading right before it, you will not miss out on the story. 
> 
> There are three other parts to this "series". All of them are written as one shots, so you do not need to read any of them to understand this one. However, if you want, here they are in order. "The Dreadfort" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518224); "Happy Birthday, Babygirl" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655065); and "This is Mine" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760968)

Midterms were approaching and you prepared for them by posting another aesthetically pleasing studygram picture to Instagram. Happy with your work, you looked over the picture carefully until a text notification from your boyfriend popped up.

“Are we still on this weekend?”

Your heart warmed at the idea of you and Ramsay alone celebrating your anniversary. Ramsay promised you a big surprise, so he refused to tell you any kind of clue. You didn’t want to know either way. Sometimes Ramsay’s surprises contained blood and sex. Other times flowers and tea would be involved. Nobody ever said Ramsay was a boring boyfriend to you.

You strolled your way back from the library texting back and forth with him.

“Yeah! I’m so excited! Is there a dress code?” you texted him.

“Dress code? Of course you’d ask for a dress code, nerd. And yes, there is.”

“Oh? What shall I wear?”

Ramsay started to get cheeky with you. “I wanna see your underwear. Now.” You shuffled your way into the nearest girl’s bathroom in your dorm building. You lifted up your skirt to show a pretty pair of purple panties to Ramsay. The picture didn’t show your full face, but you did have a good smirk. 

Ramsay bit his lip and moaned at the image. His eyes went wide and his throat was dry. He hadn’t had you in so long. He wouldn’t say it affected him, but it did. The feel of you. The smell of you. It drove him mad that he couldn’t have it every single day. Every day you spent away from him was wasted. He didn’t want to waste any more days.

Which was why he was proposing.

He turned off his phone as soon as he heard his father coming through. Ramsay wore a nicer suit than most of his father’s associates. The diamond watch on his right hand ticked away. He hid his phone away. No way was Roose going to find the hundreds of inappropriate pictures of you…again. 

“Are you working?” Roose asked, bored.

“You need to fire Jacobs,” Ramsay pushed a file folder forward. “He’s lost you cases and wasting your time.”

“You think you know more than Jacobs?”

“I know the fucker’s guilty.”

Roose folded his hands. “Ramsay, you haven’t been to law school. You know nothing about the law. Jacob’s client is Jacob’s client. Not yours.”

“How many men do you know murder for money?” Ramsay posed the question to his dad. He tapped the file again. Roose opened it to see a confession signed by Jacob’s client. Roose snapped the file folder closed.

“The next time you decide to torture a client, let me know first.” Roose left the room promptly after that. Ramsay rolled his eyes. He didn’t torture his father’s clients. He simply played his own games with them. There was a difference. 

Ramsay turned his screen on to see his phone background of a picture you took together. He kissed your cheek while you smiled at the camera. He unlocked it to see the sexy picture of you in your underwear again. Ramsay felt his pants tightening. Forever. He could have you for forever. Now, that was an idea that turned him on.

You started packing things for the weekend. Your friends and roommate kept asking you question after question about Ramsay.

“How did you get together?” Sarah asked. She bit her pencil eraser instead of her nails. “I know you told Kels, but I don’t think I know.”

“Oh, it’s a good one,” Kelsey, your roommate commented. You neatly folded a sweater into your weekend bag. 

“I was dating another guy at the time, and I found out he was cheating on me. We were going through Ramsay’s family’s haunted house with my ex-boyfriend and all of my fake ass friends. I guess Ramsay thought I was too nice and too good, so he took justice in his own hands.”

“What did he do?” Sarah leaned forward. 

“Ramsay and his friends terrorized my friends and my ex. Real blood was on his face when I finally saw him. He was terrifying.”

“So why are you dating him then?” Layla chimed in.

“Because he’s a hot kind of scary?” you giggled. Kelsey and Sarah joined you in laughing. Layla still didn’t get the joke.

“But if he terrifies people, wouldn’t that mean he’s awful to you too?” Layla asked. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of the bad boy/good girl relationship?” Kelsey asked Layla with a cocky smile. “I bet the sex is awesome.” Color rushed to your cheeks, and Kelsey caught you. You continued packing your bag while your head swirled with ideas of where Ramsay was taking you. 

One bus and a train ride later, you met Ramsay at a grand train station. The building was old and broken down in some places, but it was a historical landmark. Benches and flowers lined the outside. Inside, an older generation of employees sold tickets and popcorn while they would talk to anyone about the old days to anyone who would listen.

Ramsay and you listened to an old veteran who loved the station as a kid. He would run around and read about trains. After getting apart time job there, he would flirt with women older than him and made friends with the conductors. He left for the war like many young men did. And just like many young men, he didn’t come back the same. However, the train station always had a certain kind of magic. Ramsay and you thanked the man for his lovely stories and went on your way.

“And now we’re late,” Ramsay grunted. He rushed you outside to the city street. “Stupid old man.”

“I thought he was nice,” you disagreed. “He liked your watch.”

“He couldn’t afford it even with a year’s worth of his salary.” 

“You okay?” you questioned him. The muscles on his face locked up as if his thoughts were television static. 

“I’m fine,” he told you. He was lying. Ramsay claimed to be a very good liar, but you called him out every time on his bullshit. You opened your mouth and shut it. Maybe a critical opinion wasn’t best right now. Ramsay anxiously looked at his phone and watched the street. Both of you caught an uber driver slowly coming to a stop in front of you. 

Ramsay took out a silk blindfold, one that was usually around your wrists in bed, and properly tied it around your eyes. 

“I didn’t know this was part of the deal.”

“I said it was a surprise,” Ramsay continued. “You have to assume I’m going to look like I’m kidnapping you.”

“Wait, are we screwing with the uber driver again?” Your mind flashed back to the time you and Ramsay loudly made out in the back of an uber driver’s car. “Because that was fun.”

“What? Oh, no. Just—please get in the car,” Ramsay told you. You could hear his stress in his voice. You did as you were told. Sure, from time to time, you enjoyed obeying Ramsay’s orders, but this felt different. He squeezed your hand as the car drove through traffic. Ramsay explained to the awkward driver that he had a romantic surprise for you and he didn’t want the driver to disclose the location.

Ramsay looked out the window and watched the late afternoon sun swell into a sunset. His watch still ticked away. His fingers felt the small box in his front pocket. God, he felt so stupid. His girlfriend was going to college. She was doing so well on her own. Acing every class, networking, and making a name for herself. And he couldn’t even organize an anniversary surprise correctly. 

Ramsay started to go inside his head. What was he thinking? Proposing? Both of you were only a year or so into college and work. He still lived with his father. He wasn’t husband material. He wasn’t good enough. Ramsay felt the small box again in his front pocket. The weight of the box felt heavier than he thought.

Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this.

Your hand flipped his over and you interlaced his fingers. You held onto him tight and firm like you knew. As if you knew something was wrong, but you didn’t have to say anything. You only held his hand and carried on with the awkward conversation about bananas with the awkward driver.

The driver slowed down and then came to a stop. Once your door was opened, you heard waves moving back and forward. The smelled salty. Seagulls called out to each other. Wind picked up around your sweater. You felt a chill go up your back, but nothing scared you.

“A beach?” you said aloud.

“Hm. Almost.” Ramsay took off your blindfold to reveal. A small cottage house sat on top of a small hill. The ocean was within walking distance of it. No one else was here. Just the cottage. You. Ramsay. 

“What?” you said shocked. “No.”

“All to ourselves, just you and me,” Ramsay smiled jingling the keys in his hand. Inside, there was a luxurious bed made-up just for you two. A small kitchenette had been stocked with food to last you more than the weekend. On the other side, you spied a loveseat that sat in front of a fireplace. It was a simple, but an imitate space. No television or any other technology was in sight.

“You know there’s no tv in here?” you joked with him as you set down your purse on the kitchenette counter.

“I know. I wanted somewhere far away. I wanted there to be only you and me. No distractions,” he explained. Ramsay set down the rest of your things by the bed. After making spaghetti together, you placed a deep kiss on his tomato-sauced mouth. He inhaled and let you kiss him deeper. You felt naughtier than usual and let your fingers wander down his stomach and to the zipper on his jeans. 

Ramsay stopped your hand before it went further. His ice cold eyes looked deep into yours.

“I wanna do something first.”

“Oh, ok?”

“Wear my hoodie and let’s go outside?” Ramsay tossed you his high school hoodie. Confused and surprised, you slowly put on clothes when you tried to take his off. Ramsay walked ahead of you outside onto the beach. During the day, you’d like to look out at the sky and find where the water and sky met. Beach skies seemed to go on forever, but this was different.

It was now completely dark outside. There was no difference between the sky and the water. You couldn’t see where they met, but you could hear the ominous waves that could drag you in at any moment and take you away. Ramsay’s flashlight lit your way to him. You already started shivering and became even more confused.

“Why are we out here?” you asked. Ramsay looked out into the dark ocean. 

“Remember our third date? To the lake?” Ramsay’s fingers reached for your hand. 

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Remind me what you said about water?”

“Oh,” you started. “Water is a limited resource on earth, and if we don’t take care of Earth, we’ll lose her forever.” Ramsay nodded his head.

“Yeah, that made sense to me. It reminded me of you. You’re only one person, and if I don’t take care of you, I’ll lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me,” you joked. Ramsay turned back to you.

“Yeah, I could,” Ramsay said in a serious tone. He looked down at the sand and wondered again if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he should let you go. He was holding you back. You wouldn’t want to marry him anyways. 

“Are we okay?” you asked. Your stomach started to hurt and you couldn’t tell if it was because you ate too fast or you felt something big was coming. 

“I—I don’t have the right words,” Ramsay tried to explain. He put the flashlight forcibly in your hand. You watched him fumble all around him as if he was looking for something. “I’m not good at this part. I wanted it to be perfect and I can’t fucking say stupid love shit.”

“Ram—

“No, this is stupid! I had it here in my goddamned pocket! It’s ruined. I ruined it,” Ramsay kept patting himself down. You flashed the light towards the ground and saw the small box. Small enough to fit a ring. You felt your stomach drop. You bent down and picked up the small box. Ramsay kept rambling on, but stopped when he realized you had the box in your hand. His eye went wide.

“Y/N—

“Is this what I think it is?” you asked. Ramsay snatched the box away from you.

“Yes, but I ruined it. Ok? I can’t,” Ramsay tucked his chin in and began to turn away from you. As he was about to put the box away, you grabbed onto him.

“Ask me,” you said. The dark ocean waves crashed.

“No, I ruined it.”

“Ask me anyways,” you told him. You kissed his nose. “Please?”

Ramsay had always been selfish with you. He fell in love with you more every day. He always found a new reason, but there were a few times where you completely melted his heart. The first was when he watched you play with his step baby brother on Halloween. The second was when you hugged him hello at school in front of everyone. The fifth time was when you screamed at something scary on your phone and Ramsay had to exit the screen because you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

And right now, just as you said ‘Please’, Ramsay felt his fears melt away. 

He got down on one knee as he slowly opened the box to show the beautiful diamond ring. It twinkled and reminded you of the inky blue ocean. The wind picked up around both of you and you held his hoodie tighter to you. He was going to ask for forever, and you so badly wanted to give it to him.

“Y/N, will you marry me?” 

At first, you don’t know why you did it, but you let the question hang in the air. You wanted to watch him squirm and worry. The idea of giving Ramsay forever meant a lot more fights, jealousy, and so forth. But it also meant that he was yours, just as you were his. You grabbed each side of his face, making him look up to you.

“Yes.”

Ramsay’s smile was nothing compared to the kisses he gave you as he held you tight to him. Sex was satisfying, but Ramsay looking at you as if you were made of gold was worth more to you than all of the world’s gold. He kissed your head and your cheeks and anywhere his lips could find your skin. 

“You’re really mine now, huh?”

You giggled and put on the ring. “Eternally yours.”

You don’t remember making your way back to the small cottage, but you do remember how Ramsay’s possessive holding dragged you back into it. He pressed you against the wall as his fingers dug into your skin. He kissed you with hunger, wanting so much more. Your hands ran through his hair, grabbing onto his locks. You pulled him closer to you. 

If you two were a sin, it would be lust. Your moaning only fed his ego more. You pushed him away, only to giggle and slowly make your way to the bed. Taking off one piece of clothing at a time. Before you could take your panties off, Ramsay stopped you. His nose touched yours. 

“That’s not for you. That’s mine, remember?” Ramsay’s fingers travelled down into her. His fingers played with any flesh he could touch. They started to pump in and out of you while Ramsay kissed you more. In a surprise, he pushed you down onto the bed. You arched your back for him. He pulled off your underwear kissing your ass while doing so. 

He spat in your ass and put his mouth on your vagina. With his fingers, he swirled his saliva around on you while his tongue flicked and twisted on your now-wet pussy. You didn’t regret it one bit. You were marrying him now. You moaned his name over and over until you said, “Mr. Bolton.”

Ramsay stopped and flipped you around on the bed. You saw his bare chest and a shadow of his abs in all its glory. He held his belt in his hand.

“What did you call me?”

“Mr. Bolton,” you said with a wicked smile. Ramsay’s serious mood turned wicked as well. He wrapped the belt around your wrists and pulled it tight. He was in control now.

“Say it again, slut.” He penetrated you, starting a rhythm.

“Mr. Bolton,” you moaned, feeling him deep inside you now. Ramsay increased his speed so much, maybe too much. Every time you addressed him as Mr. Bolton, his eyes grew wide. His excitement got the best of him when he finally pulled out and spilled his seed all over you. He collapsed into the bed and laughed.

“I love you, Mrs. Bolton.” Ramsay smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know and check out my other fics on my tumblr! (crowkingwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
